


Greeting The Sun

by Meloncholor



Series: Arcana Thirst [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hi I'm gay and this is how I express myself help me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Anwar and Nadia spend the morning together.





	Greeting The Sun

Early morning light filtered through the thin silken curtains, laying its warmth on two sleeping figures sprawled across the circular bed. One stirs, shifting the blankets as they turn to face the other. Amethyst curls fall in her eyes as she watches him sleep. He was on his stomach, several pillows cradling him in luxurious warmth. The muscles in his shoulders rose and fell with his breathing, and she watched, entranced with the way his body moved. With a contented smile playing at her lips, she raises herself on her elbows, letting the blanket fall away from her bare body. The covers rest precariously just above his tailbone, and an idea dances its way across her thoughts.

She gingerly rests her hand on the small of his back, pressing her nails ever so slightly into the deep brown skin. She delighted at the response: the way his muscles flexed beneath her fingertips. She smoothed her hand out across his back, and he finally stirred with a strained sigh. Nadia quickly pulls her hand away as he rolls over to his side. Now he faces her, eyes closed and expression blissful. Long dreads of his hair shielded his face from her view. She couldn’t have that.

Risking detection, she reaches out again and weaves her fingers in thick dreads, careful to pull it away from his face to tuck behind his ear. 

“Good morning,” His eyes stay firmly closed, but the ghost of a grin pulled on his features. He reaches up his hand to grasp hers, holding it flush against his cheek.

She giggles. “Good morning, Anwar.” Nadia stroked her fingers along his cheek. He slides his hand down to hold her wrist, then turns his head to plant a kiss in her palm. 

“Do you need anything?” He quirked an eyebrow, eyes still closed.

“Maybe, I haven’t yet decided.” She smiled.

“Come here then, I’ll help you figure it out.” His eyes open, only enough to see the stormy grey of his irises. She busts out in full laughter as he pulls her forward, flush against his chest and rolls onto his back with her laying on top of him.

He settled into their new position, letting his eyes drift closed again as he lay back into the pillows. Nadia was tickled she didn’t need to adjust herself, and his skin was warm and soft under her own. His breathing evened out as they lay longer together, and when she realized he wouldn’t be trying to move again anytime soon, she lay her head down to listen to his heartbeat. Her hands explored freely, tracing along the slopes of the muscles in his arms in delicate nonsense patterns. As her ministrations dip further down, along his sides, she feels his chest bounce as a giggle bubbles out of him, and the skin beneath her hands prickles with gooseflesh. “Is everything alright?” She whispers to his stomach, but still dragging his fingers along his abdomen. His only response is another, now strained, laugh. 

“S-stop! Ah HAH!” He blurts out between now unfiltered bouts of laughter as she latches onto his side, dipping her fingers into the sensitive skin. But her mischievous joy is short-lived, cut off by Anwar practically tossing her off onto his side, and immediately climbing on top of her and pinning her from the waist down with his body. His wide hands grab a tight hold of her arms, securing them to either side of her head. They’re nose to nose, and he pants out short breaths, punctuated by the occasional giggle. “Don’t do that again.” He says breathlessly.

“Oh what a naughty boy Anwar,” She says and smiles, her eyes going dark. Realization covers his features as he realized the position he had just put them both in. “We both know that’s not how this works.” She flexes her wrists and watches as he goes beet red with embarrassment and a hint of shame. “Now let’s make this right, shall we?” Nadia coos. His compliance is eager, quickly removing himself from her and back to his designated side of the bed. Eager to prove himself to her. She preens as she sits herself up, the stretching unnecessary and languid. “I think I’ve figured out what I’d like to do with you.” She gently claps her hands together as she says this, then crooks her finger to beckon him closer. Again, he complies with an eagerness, sitting next to her and disregarding the blankets behind him. “On your knees Anwar, if you would be so kind.”

The nod he gave her was so quick it should have been criminal. She stifled a laugh as he clamored off the bed, settling in a kneeling position on the floor in front of her. Grabbing a few pillows, she moves to the edge of the bed, so that her knees were resting just in front of Anwar’s nose. He licks his lips as she places a hand on his head, brushing away the thick dreads and rubbing her thumb across his forehead. “Can you make it up to me?” Her hand drifts to his chin, lifting it ever so slightly.

“Of course Nadia,” He whispers, but a small frown graced her regal features. “I-I mean, Countess Nadia.” The smile returns, and the hand retracts. She goes to rest on her elbows and opens her legs.

His mouth can’t help but water, her lips were moist and glistening in the morning light and the sparse violet hair had just been trimmed around its edges. Wetting his lips against, he rests his palms on the outside of each thigh and licks a stripe from bottom to top. Nadia, who had been watching with piqued interest, groans at the first contact. Finally, she had gotten the warmth she’d been craving. Spurred on by her reaction, Anwar went to work in earnest. His tongue worked through each of the folds and Nadia had to strain to keep her composure. A manicured hand weaved in his locks, fisting when his tongue delved into a particularly sensitive spot, egging him on even further. When his tongue wavered over her clit she keened and bucked her hips, pushing him even further between her legs. “Oh just like that…” she murmured and he eagerly hummed in response. His tongue darted over the hardening nub and soon she had to lay completely back with both of her hands tangled in his hair. She pulled hard on the locks, rocking her clit into his lips until he had no other course but to let her rut against his face. It was all he could do to just hold her wide hips as she rode his face with abandon, and even he forgot his need to breathe as he could feel his dick hanging heavy and hard between his thighs. His need for release was becoming unbearable, with every one of her high pitched whines he felt his desire pang in the coil of his gut. He let one of his hands free from her hips, dipped it in the liquid dripping down his body and jerked himself to the feeling of her as she used him to achieve her own climax. She screamed a curse in a language he wasn’t familiar with and her these closed tight around his ears as liquid flooded across his face and into his mouth. His own lust reaching a breaking point, he came with a grunt into the woman’s legs, the grip on her hips tight enough to bruise.

Nadia is slow to release him, thighs dropping to either side of his shoulders. They both gasped for breath as they came down from the high of climax. He drops his head on her thigh, holding his dick limply in his fist. “Did I make it up to you?” He whispers, voice hoarse.

“Oh yes.” She pants, “Come here, darling.” She coos and pats the side of the bed, lifting herself up to lay fully on the bed again.

Slowly but surely, Anwar scales the bed, plopping himself down beside her. They are silent when he curls against her side, draping an arm over her middle. The sun climbs higher in the sky as they both drift back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO baby, so I really like Nadia and this fic was really giving me run for my money. Another piece for my Arcana thirst series finally! Leave a comment if you like, if you don't, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
